Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) typically include several layers of organic materials interposed between conductive thin film electrodes, with at least one of the organic layers being an electroluminescent layer. When a voltage is applied to electrodes, holes and electrons are injected from an anode and a cathode, respectively. The holes and electrons injected by the electrodes migrate through the organic layers to reach the electroluminescent layer. When a hole and an electron are in close proximity, they are attracted to each other due to a Coulomb force. The hole and electron may then combine to form a bound state referred to as an exciton. An exciton may decay through a radiative recombination process, in which a photon is released. Alternatively, an exciton may decay through a non-radiative recombination process, in which no photon is released. It is noted that, as used herein, internal quantum efficiency (IQE) will be understood to be a proportion of all electron-hole pairs generated in a device which decay through a radiative recombination process.
A radiative recombination process can occur as a fluorescence or phosphorescence process, depending on a spin state of an electron-hole pair (namely, an exciton). Specifically, the exciton formed by the electron-hole pair may be characterized as having a singlet or triplet spin state. Generally, radiative decay of a singlet exciton results in fluorescence, whereas radiative decay of a triplet exciton results in phosphorescence.
More recently, other light emission mechanisms for OLEDs have been proposed and investigated, including thermally activated delayed fluorescence (TADF). Briefly, TADF emission occurs through a conversion of triplet excitons into singlet excitons via a reverse inter system crossing process with the aid of thermal energy, followed by radiative decay of the singlet excitons.
An external quantum efficiency (EQE) of an OLED device may refer to a ratio of charge carriers provided to the OLED device relative to a number of photons emitted by the device. For example, an EQE of 100% indicates that one photon is emitted for each electron that is injected into the device. As will be appreciated, an EQE of a device is generally substantially lower than an IQE of the device. The difference between the EQE and the IQE can generally be attributed to a number of factors such as absorption and reflection of light caused by various components of the device.
An OLED device can typically be classified as being either a “bottom-emission” or “top-emission” device, depending on a relative direction in which light is emitted from the device. In a bottom-emission device, light generated as a result of a radiative recombination process is emitted in a direction towards a base substrate of the device, whereas, in a top-emission device, light is emitted in a direction away from the base substrate. Accordingly, an electrode that is proximal to the base substrate is generally made to be light transmissive (e.g., substantially transparent or semi-transparent) in a bottom-emission device, whereas, in a top-emission device, an electrode that is distal to the base substrate is generally made to be light transmissive in order to reduce attenuation of light. Depending on the specific device structure, either an anode or a cathode may act as a transmissive electrode in top-emission and bottom-emission devices.
An OLED device also may be a double-sided emission device, which is configured to emit light in both directions relative to a base substrate. For example, a double-sided emission device may include a transmissive anode and a transmissive cathode, such that light from each pixel is emitted in both directions. In another example, a double-sided emission display device may include a first set of pixels configured to emit light in one direction, and a second set of pixels configured to emit light in the other direction, such that a single electrode from each pixel is transmissive.
In addition to the above device configurations, a transparent or semi-transparent OLED device also can be implemented, in which the device includes a transparent portion which allows external light to be transmitted through the device. For example, in a transparent OLED display device, a transparent portion may be provided in a non-emissive region between each neighboring pixels. In another example, a transparent OLED lighting panel may be formed by providing a plurality of transparent regions between emissive regions of the panel. Transparent or semi-transparent OLED devices may be bottom-emission, top-emission, or double-sided emission devices.
While either a cathode or an anode can be selected as a transmissive electrode, a typical top-emission device includes a light transmissive cathode. Materials which are typically used to form the transmissive cathode include transparent conducting oxides (TCOs), such as indium tin oxide (ITO) and zinc oxide (ZnO), as well as thin films, such as those formed by depositing a thin layer of silver (Ag), aluminum (Al), or various metallic alloys such as magnesium silver (Mg:Ag) alloy and ytterbium silver (Yb:Ag) alloy with compositions ranging from about 1:9 to about 9:1 by volume. A multi-layered cathode including two or more layers of TCOs and/or thin metal films also can be used.
Particularly in the case of thin films, a relatively thin layer thickness of up to about a few tens of nanometers contributes to enhanced transparency and favorable optical properties for use as a top-emission electrode in OLEDs. The top-emission electrode may be a common electrode coating a plurality of pixels. For example, such common electrode may be a relatively thin conductive layer having a substantially uniform thickness across the device.
However, when a common electrode having a substantially uniform thickness is provided as the top-emission cathode in an OLED display device, the optical performance of the device cannot readily be fine-tuned according to the emission spectrum associated with each subpixel. In a typical OLED display device, red, green, and blue subpixels are provided to form the pixels of the display device. While efforts have been made to tune the optical microcavity effects associated with each subpixel color by varying the thickness of organic layers disposed within different subpixels, such approach may not provide sufficient degree of tuning of the optical microcavity effects in at least some cases. In addition, such approach may be difficult to implement in an OLED display production environment.